1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electrical wiring unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electrical wiring unit which provides a junction between bicycle components such as components of an electrically controlled shifting system.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Specifically, in recent years, bicycles have been provided with electric devices to improve rider efficiency and/or component control. For example, cycle computer systems including a main unit, one or more sensors, one or more control switches, and cords (wires) for electrical communication between the various parts have been utilized on bicycles in recent years to monitor and/or control various functions.
Typically, the various parts of these electric systems are connected by a network of electrical cords (cables) or electrical wires, which are designed to run along portions of the frame of the bicycle. Bicycle frames typically are constructed in a variety of sizes to accommodate riders of different heights. Moreover, bicycle frames are typically designed with a specific geometry for a specific riding situation. For example, bicycles frames can be designed for road-type riding, off-road riding, city or commuter type riding, or downhill riding. Thus, the cords (cables) of electric systems are typically designed to be sufficiently long so the electric device can be used on a variety of bicycle frame sizes and/or frame types.
When these electric systems are utilized on certain bicycle frames such as small bicycle frames, there can be excess cords (cables) extending between the various parts of the electric system. Typically, excess cords (cables) are wrapped around the bicycle frame or component control cables to take-up the slack or excess cord between parts of the electric system. Also, adhesive strips or plastic ties are sometimes utilized to retain or secure the cords (cables) to the frame. These adhesive strips and plastic ties can be cumbersome. Winding the cords around the bicycle frame or control cables can also be cumbersome. These prior systems and mounting methods can create difficulty in installing certain parts of these electric systems on the bicycle. Moreover, it can be difficult to remove or reduce the slack in the cords (cables) during installation of these electric systems. Slack in the cords (cables) can allow the cords (cables) to catch on obstructions such as brush in off-road riding, the cyclist's clothing, etc. Finally, these prior electric systems can have an unattractive appearance when installed on certain bicycle frames.
To overcome these concerns, a cord retainer was proposed to be added to a shifter in U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,722. While this cord retainer works well, this cord retainer requires the excess cord to be wound up on a spool to take up the slack at each of the shifters, and requires the cord retainer on the shifters.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle electrical wiring unit. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.